Two hearts
by Jinny2012
Summary: "Why are you holding me in such a way?" "Misaki, I won't let you go until you tell me to."


Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard

* * *

_"Why can't you see this emptiness that I'm feeling?" "It's enveloping me into an endless abyss." "I'm drowning; there is no one to save me." _

"_No, don't ever think that. I'm always here." Holding out his hand for her to take. "Kai? Why are you here?" "I should be asking you, this is your dream after all," __he smiled kindly. _

* * *

Instantaneously, she wakes up, waited until her breathing became even. The very thought of being alone made her scared. She felt herself shaking. "Tokura." Misaki puzzled by his sudden presence. "Kai?" It was all she could say at that very moment. "What's bothering you?" He could sense her anxiety. "It's nothing," she stood up from her seat and leaned against the tree. "You say that, however your expression says otherwise," he steps a little closer. They maintain eye contact, as if they were having a staring competition. Misaki felt weary, under his overwhelming green irises. _His eyes are so attractive._ _Damn, how could I think about him at a time like this? _

"I had a dream," she finally confessed. "What was the dream about?" That is the question she had been dreading to answer. "I can't say," she looked away, then at the floor. "Why?" "It's too embarrassing," heat was radiating her cheeks. When she looked up, she saw how close he was standing. Kai lightly swept her fringe to the side; it had been obscuring her eyes. A tingling sensation spread throughout her body as she felt his fingertips, brushing over her skin.

She took a deep breath before revealing everything to him. By the time it was over, she turned away so that her back is facing him. "I'm glad that you told me." "I have to be somewhere," she quickly dash passed him. _I can't believe I told him. I need to hide. _

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widen. She sees him running towards her. He's really a fast runner. Who would ever thought that Kai would be chasing Misaki Tokura? She couldn't outrun him. He caught her arm. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, however he wouldn't let go, his grip tightens. Kai pulled her into his arms. Evidently, she was flabbergasted at how intimately he was holding her. She tried her best to squirm out of his arms, but it was no use. "Misaki," he held her tighter. His husky voice sent chills down her spine. It didn't help that she felt his hot breath against her neck. It was a deadly combination. _Why does he have to be so charming? _

"Why are you holding me in such a way? Only lovers do this," she blushes as she spoke quietly. It was enough for him to hear. "Misaki, I won't let you go until you tell me to." "I'm always here for you, whenever you need me. I can promise you that much." His words rendered her speechless. She truly felt comfortable in his arms. "Should I let go?" He was surprised when she gripped his shirt. They stayed like that for a while. Only the silent wind greeted them, making her hair sway. When they pulled apart, she gave him a sincere smile. "I have to apologise in advance," he looked at her intently. "For what?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He cupped her cheeks as his lips met hers. The kiss was full of tenderness and passion. His hands landed on her slender waist, while she rested hers on his chest. He trailed his lips along her jaw, then down her neck. A content sigh escaped her lips. She ran her fingers through his brunette hair.

This time, it was she, who took the lead. Her lips pressed against his, catching him off guard. She looked amused when she saw his shock expression. The kiss grew more intense. It made him want more. He caressed her sides and sensually ran his hand down her back, making her shiver at his touches. Her arms flung around his neck. The tables had turned; he's now in control. She felt light headed from the heated kiss. They broke apart for much needed air. The couple were panting heavily. Her blouse dishevelled, which she straightens out. "Just so you know, I like you more than anything Misaki," he whispered into her ear. She blushed. "Let's go, I will walk you home." The two walk side by side. _Finally, I can breathe. _She reach out and took his hand. He smiled when their hands interlocked. "Thank you, my Toshiki."


End file.
